


Hi

by Ciel_the_biscuit



Category: hi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_the_biscuit/pseuds/Ciel_the_biscuit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi


	2. Hi 2

Hi I'm ciel and I'm sort of New and I just wanted to say hi so um hi


End file.
